habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gold Points
Edits to Talk Page January 19, 2015 - removed resolved items; left issue of capitalization; linked previous version below. Missyvecc (talk) 17:21, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Capitalization I think we should get capitalization for this straight. Sometimes it is gold, sometimes it is Gold. Same with gems and silver. Should gold, gems, and silver be capitalized or not? Blazing chaoss (talk) 13:28, August 21, 2014 (UTC) : "Names of other items that a player can possess several of" appears in examples of do NOT capitalize. That would be gold and gems then. Is that right for gold? It makes sense for gems, and I think it'd make sense for "gold points," too. 23:35, January 22, 2015 (UTC)Missyvecc (talk) Previous Version: http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Gold_Points?diff=53360&oldid=53061 : : I think that gold, gems, and silver should not be capitalized. I see them as kinda general terms and not something specific that would not need to be capitalized unless it had a specific modifier attached to it say "Vice's Gold" or "The Lost Gold of Atlantia" or something similar to that, something has to have the gold in its possesion for it to be capitalized. Of course rules would differ when saying something like : "The amount of gold the player has.." or "The player's gold he or she recieves when completing a task depends...". In certain cases the capitalization rule would be ignored or used when it would not be used otherwise. Unless it is in specific possesion by someone or something other than when using the term "player", then I believe that the gold, gems, and silver should stay being uncapitalized. This is just my opinion. I don't entirely know if this issue has been resolved or not but this is just my opinion on the matter. -RB Rbrinkley (talk) 04:05, February 24, 2015 (UTC) GP Icons For Text? Would it be possible to set up (or explain) a way to use the Gold and Silver icons in text fields? I know we can use emji by typing their codes between colons, like arrow_up for :arrow_up: or smiley_cat for :smiley_cat:, but I would like it if we had the option of using some shorthand to insert the custom symbols for gold points and silver points, and maybe even Gems, in the descriptive text for tasks (and rewards) as if they were emoji. Are there any plans or requests pending for this feature? As a note, I know you can use Markdown to insert an image, and have set up a clumsy workaround for myself by making my own coin icons from the Habitca contents, but I would love to see the feature integrated directly into Habitica. KharonAlpua (talk) 18:05, February 3, 2016 (UTC) : This seems like a feature request for the Habitica website so the best place to ask for it is at Help > Request a Feature from the website's menu. There are currently no plans to do that and I don't recall a previous request for it (although there might be one) so requesting it is a good idea if you'd like it to happen. Using an image with markdown is the best solution until/if it's implemented. LadyAlys (talk) 09:15, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Undoing the Edit I wanted to specify that the selling was in the market because I wasn't aware of that and tried to look it up on other wiki pages, but couldn't find it. It's fine that the other stuff is undone but I just wanted the market part to be there because I had to ask in the question guild. If not that's okay too, just wanted to share my perspective. SmilePile101 (talk) 11:59, July 10, 2018 (UTC) SmilePile101 Fair enough. Added back in 08:20, July 17, 2018 (UTC)